Thunder in Paradise
by Makiko Igami
Summary: Imladris, or Rivendell experiences one of its most seldom thunderstorms and one little Human is scared and seeks the safety of his foster brothers' bed.


Title: Thunder in Paradise (one of the most idiotic titles I've ever come up with)  
Author: Makiko Igami (makikoigami@yahoo.de)   
Archive:   
  
  
  
  
Should be on the Library of Moria soon, too...  
Category: fluff  
Rating: G, I'd say  
Pairings: None really, maybe hints of Elrohir/Elladan  
Warnings: Bad Weather ^^;;  
Spoilers: None.  
Summary: Imladris, or Rivendell experiences one of its most seldom thunderstorms and one little Human is scared and seeks the safety of his foster brothers' bed.  
Disclaimer: MINE! *gets glared at by several people* Er... I wish. ^^;  
Notes&Comments: This is for **Cobalt Violet**, the one and only. ^_^ She got me bowing in front of my computer-screen back when I wrote Flower Fields and Chestnut Hair, caused me almost a heartattack when she reviewed Tên Mûel, and had me dying when she dedicated "Slow Seduction" to me. This is my first present back, but I want to work on something else that I won't post on fanfiction.net as it would be too dark and definitely NC-17.  
*glomphugglesqueezes Cobalt* This is just for you. ^__^  
_______________________________________________________________________

Rivendell usually had the best weather in all Middle-Earth, maybe only beaten by Lothlorien, but it didn't matter as more people travelled through the outpost of Lord Elrond than the Golden Woods had ever seen. But they were happy with that, with the land of the Galadhrim being a haven for those who were fed up with strangers coming from everywhere.

Some said that Lady Galadriel's realm was the most beautiful in the world, but some people thought differently. Elrohir Elrondion for example; or his brother Elladan. For them Imladris was paradise, the most beautiful home they could ever think of. It had been this way for about 3,000 years now and it would last as long as they could withstand the call of the Grey Havens. Nothing could be more peaceful and exciting at the same time though as the last outpost.

But this day was different.

At first they didn't believe it, but in the later hours of the day they had seen clouds moving towards them over the mountains that surrounded the valley. Dark, heavy clouds that hung so low that the brown-eyed of the else identical twins thought he could hear them giggling from above, as the tips of the mountains poked their bellies. They had come closer and closer as the afternoon and evening passed and by the time they went to bed, it smelled so heavily of rain that they hoped it would erupt soon and end the uncertainty.

The twins lay in their large bed, cuddled up to each other, face to face as they held hands, their foreheads touching lightly. Elrohir had one arm thrown over his brother's waist in a mix of laziness and possessiveness, but he wasn't aware of it as he was fast asleep. The children of Elrond, who had inherited his Human blood, slept with their eyes closed in contrast to those who were pure-blooded Elves. They only slept with their eyes wide open when they were out in the Wild, as they would have to take care that nothing would come try to harm them. But they did not have to do so in Imladris. Imladris was safe from all the evil outside and let all its inhabitants sleep peacefully.

Well, usually. But not with such a thunder going on outside.

There was exactly one inhabitant of Rivendell that was scared of thunderstorms and this one was standing in the doorway of the sleeping twins right now, clutching his blanket tightly with every loud crash that was heard from the outside.

"Elladan? Elrohir? Are you awake?" a silent, high-pitched voice spoke up.

Both twins stirred in unison and each a brown and a green eye cracked open as lighting struck outside. Steel-like grey-blue eyes snapped open even further and a gasp was heard within the room.

"I-I… I hope you are not scared of… the weather… now are you?" the same voice as before asked, so much fear mixed into it that one could have thought that the end of the world was near. A small, but yet fine-sculpted hand clasped the blanket tighter. The one standing waited until he had the full attention of the older twins before he continued to speak. "Because I thought, if you were than I could maybe…. sleep with you in your bed… and take… care that you… are safe… keep you company."

An awkward silence added during which both twins didn't know whether they should laugh or be worried. But in the end they sat up and opened their bed for the little Human that stood in their room, smiling almost in unison.

"Jump in Estel," Elladan, the green-eyed of the twins, invited the ten-year-old, smiling reassuringly.

The boy beamed broadly, but only for a heartbeat as another lightening was seen and a very loud crack of thunder was heard. Both dark-haired twins were sure to have seen the youngest one jump at the sound and another heartbeat later a shivering mass of soft skin and short curly dark hair was lying between them, rolled up into a tight little ball underneath his blanket. Grey eyes were wide with fear, but squeezed shut immediately as another thunder struck the peaceful valley.

"Sh… It's okay," cooed the green-eyed twin silently as he rubbed the little back in soothing movements. He noticed how tense muscles relaxed underneath his touch and smiled gently at his twin, who put a delicate hand on the chubby cheeks over clenched teeth, caressing the silky skin lovingly. "It's just thunder… and rain and lightning."

"But… but… it's so loud and it sounds so dangerous," the boy managed to sob out between his shivers.

"Yes, it is, but it will be over soon. Then the rain will start and wash away what needs to be cleaned by nature," explained Elrohir, never ceasing his gently caress of the boy's face. Fearful grey eyes looked up at him, searching his face as if he could find the ultimate reason for this loud and terrifying spectacle in the serene features of the much older Elf.

"Can you make it stop?"

Both twins were somehow surprised at this very innocent question. "No, dear, I cannot, and I wouldn't want to. It is not the work of Elves or Men and thus cannot be changed by them, but only by nature… it has decided it needs this now-"

The older one of the twins stopped his explanations as he saw horror rising in the little ones face. It was night and definitely not the time for lessons of living as one with their surroundings. He searched his twin's eyes for support, but he only met a green gaze that looked at him disapprovingly.

Elrohir smiled sheepishly. "I'll explain it to you tomorrow, okay? But now try to sleep, little hope. You'll sure need to. Tomorrow will be an exhausting day."

Estel nodded slowly and curled up a little more as he leaned back into Elladan's embrace, the closeness of both Elves making him feel secure and warm. Not even the thunder could affect him now as he lay there in their arms that seemed to form a nest for them.

His foster brothers were the greatest, he thought as he clutched his blanket closer, tempted to stick his thumb in his mouth like he did a few years ago, but he was a big boy now and big boys didn't suck on their thumbs for comfort. So while he tried fiercely to forget about this instinct, the soothing touches of the tall Elves slowly made him fall asleep, despite the loud sound of rain falling down onto the leaf-roof of the wood surrounding Rivendell.

Unnoticed by him, Elrohir looked up to meet his brother's gaze over the dark mop of the little Human. A small smile had crept onto his features.

"Doesn't he remind you of that little leaf we took care of several centuries ago?" he mouthed almost soundlessly, not wanting to wake Estel in their middle.

"Yes," Elladan replied. "The little Woodelf was even more terrified of the thunder than Estel… It's a miracle though that they both come to us in this matter… the only times we have experienced thunder and lightening here in Imladris…"

Elrohir nodded almost unnoticed as he looked down to push a few locks out of the little Human's sleeping face. "Indeed…" he murmured. "Let's see it as an honor."

_Owari_  
_______________________________________________________________________

Note: Aaah!!! This is like my little Obi-Wan one-shot!! *stares* Well… not completely, but the notion is similar… ^^;; You can find it here: in the Star Wars-Section... It is German and quite old though. ^^;;

*glomphuggles Cobalt again* I hope you liked it. ^_^ (I know you did, but I had to say it again. *winks*)


End file.
